Seriane Kerm (rushu)
Seriane's Creation and Life The Seriane Kerm guild was initially created with the purpose of raising petition to start the Seriane alignment on the Rushu server, though it serves a much larger purpose. WE ALSO LIKE FUCKING AND HAVING SEX BLOWJOBS HAND JOBS MASTURBATION HUMPING FINGER JOBS It is a social guild, likely charged with making the server lag due to its constant stream of conversation. The Seriane Kerm also strives to become a top-level guild, and strengthen its members in the process. The guild is comprised mainly of Neutral people, though it is officially a mixed Alignment guild. Should Rushu acquire a Seriane Alignment, however, it remains to be seen whether all members must be required to be exclusively Seriane. Always an active guild brimming with life, Seriane Kerm members enjoy the benefits of a close group, having backup and dungeon run groups when needed, and general chat for fun. Application Guidelines Admission to this guild is currently set at lv 30 or above. Applicants should have friendly manner, have a strong sense of loyalty to the guild, and have a desire to empower him/herself as well the guild. Applicants are encouraged to PM the guild Leader, or one one of its Officers. Upon receival of the communication, the applicant will be put onto a register, with the admission to be decided by the Leader and Officers, with major input from all guild members. Prominent Members' Profiles Leader It's leader is Tsubuke, reknowned for his easygoing ways, kindness, and helpfulness to others, especially his "guildies", as he calls them. However, he can be ferocious in battle if required. Officers Officer Gael is always game. Lives by the rule of others = toys. Always the pragmatist, with an acid wit and razor-sharp tongue to go along with it. His no-nonsense, albeit slightly less-than-virtuose and vigorous mind is known to be acute and coolheaded in almost any situation. His philosophy is not to care for others unless it benefits him (with exceptions, of course). He and his Partner-in-Crime, Dock, make a dynamic duo that are always trying to outbid each other, much to the embarassment of those around them. Another Officer of Seriane is McFuzzy, the Official Spin Doctor, and War Cryer. A gentle giant, armed with comedy gold at the worst of times, and able to leave your stomach hurting for days at the best. McFuzzy is an important officer, though not as business-involved as Gael, he is the Official Lumberjack of the guild, and his fighting abilities will leave you tamed after a bout with his many dolls. Spy, aka "Eternal Sunshine", is always, always perky. Always. Her happiness is contagious, and she cheers up the entire guild on her arrival. Her ardour for the guild and fellow members shows, as she plans yet another party for member to enjoy. Her thoughtfulness is an attribue in itself, which she always lends to the guild. Burdock, an enigmatic Eni who knows how to have fun, and make others feel welcome. Her hobbies include winding her husband, Gael, up. With impeccable manners and helpful attitude true to her Eni character, she is indeed a most respected member in the guild. She has the greatest accent in living memory. Eca-Girl's Will of Steel and determination can out-rival even Tsubuke's fighting skills. She is focused and centred, and she is the Guild's Official Baker, supplied by Gael who also supplies his wife, Dock. Prominent Members Healer, a Treasurer is a true loyalist, and is always contributing to the guild. His shields can shatter any weapon, and he does not hesitate to inform his enemies as such. Naturally laid-back, Healer' mind will spring into action whenever an intelligent debate arises. Nougatine, Tsubuke's wife, is a soft-spoken Eni, always considerate of others. Although her native language is French, she has learnt a considerate amount of English and has become a great conversationalist. SuffoKATE, or "Ames" as Gael calls her, has quickly risen through the ranks towards Treasurer, along with her husband, Conartist. With a sharp mind an dgreat sense of humour, able to withstand even Gael's comments, she is a respected and eseential member of Seriane. NightBreed's easygoing ways and sense of loyalty and justice has made him a good friend to other guild members. He is always willing to help others. His lax attitude can be overcome with serious fighting skills when the time calls for it. Mercenary Contracts Seriane Kerm operates a Mercenary Contract, open to all potential patrons - for a price. Contacting one of the Seriane members with a specific request will result in a Contract and oversee the operations required by the customers. Current Operations for Seriane Kerm, and their description, are: Mercenary Department: A ruthless unit that specializes in Blood Money ("Contract Killings"). With Tsubuke at its helm, Patrons can expect an expert, professional attitude in which the contract shall be fulfilled, whether Bonta, Brak, Neutral or Monster. Acquisition Department: If there is an item that a customer should wish to acquire, our team will retrieve it within a specified time frame, depending on its rarity. The Acquisition Department will ensure that the item is hastily given to the patron, fulfilling the contract. Drop hunts are included within this Department. Espionage Department: A squad that can accompany Customers though dungeons, or Emote Hunts. Professional and focused on their goal, they will also spy on the activities on any alignment or character. While their duties can coincide with that of the Mercenaries, this Department has a specialized unit guaranteeing customer satisfaction. - Contact Guild Leader or Officers through Private Message - Seriane's Mercenary Makeup Tsubuke: Mercenary Leader, in charge of guiding, organizing, and conducting the Mercenaries through to complete whatever request is put through and approved of. Burdock: Head Medic, in charge of the rescue squad that will oversee the welfare of Seriane Members. A position not to be easily envied, it carries its responsibilities and the requirement to approve and organize the Medical Unit, requiring her oh-so-mature approach. Spy: Leader of the Espionage Department, an ardent Alignment fan that will work hard to ensure animosity of the enemy, while ensuring her team keep their discretion at all times. McBeardo: Acquisition Leader, in charge of heading a unit for the purposes of acquiring any reqested item. Gael: Part of the Medical Unit Headed by Burdock. Eca-Girl: Part of the Medical Unit, able to provide bread and other life-giving materials, and also to provide an offense front for the Unit. Healer: Part of the Medical Department under Burdock, lending a strong defense to the Unit. Subsections the Defense team.